plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plantern
Plantern is an unlockable plant in both Plants vs. Zombies and the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]] he is an environment modifier whose purpose is to clear fog which obscures the player's vision. In the original Plants vs. Zombies, he is obtained in the Fog area that will illuminate and disperse a large area of fog (5x7), allowing the player to see approaching zombies and their own defense within the cleared radius. He can be planted anywhere, but are only used for their real purpose in the Fog and Vasebreaker levels. Technically, like the Grave Buster, the Plantern is not actually a Night plant. Because he is not a mushroom, he does not need to be planted in the Mushroom Garden to grow. In the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2, he is unlocked in the Dark Ages world, where he retains his purpose in illuminating Fog on that appears on the left side of the screen, however the fog cleared now exclusively disappears on singular tiles, causing the cleared fog to appear more angular. In addition to clearing fog, Plantern will now reveal cloaked Bandit Zombies, revealing their position to the player, and allowing other plants on the lawn to be able to attack them. Origins His name is a portmanteau of "plant," referring to his leaves and roots and the fact that he is a plant, and "lantern," referencing his light-producing ability and the fact that he is also a lantern. His trunk like body, and visible roots suggest that Plantern is based on a tree of some sort, his tribe typing in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes further suggests this Despite his name, he resembles a streetlamp more than an actual lantern. Audio Almanac entry In Plants vs. Zombies Plantern Planterns light up an area, letting you see through fog. Range: one lane Special: lets you see through fog Plantern defies science. He just does. Other plants eat light and excrete oxygen; Plantern eats darkness and excretes light. Plantern's cagey about how he does it. "I'm not gonna say 'sorcery,' I wouldn't use the term 'dark forces,' I just... I think I've said enough." Cost: 25 Recharge: slow In Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Usage ''Plants vs. Zombies'' The only purpose of Plantern is to illuminate areas of Fog in the fog levels and It's Raining Seeds. Plant him within the foggy area on the right side of the screen to reveal the enemy. If Planterns are planted one square into the foggy area in the rows on either side of the Pool, all of the fog will disappear aside from some scraps of it in the corners of the screen. In Vasebreaker, he is used to reveal what the vases contain within a 3x3 range. He is a more easy-to-use and a more sun-saving alternative than the Blover. The latter however can be used in a harder but more practical way. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' (Chinese) Plantern's purpose remains mostly the same, except he can now reveal any invisible Bandit Zombies in an area. The area Plantern lights up is as follows: L L L L L L P L L L L L L L: Lighted area P: Plantern The foggy area he illuminates is roughly the same. Upgrades Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, Plantern shines in a 5x5 area for a while. Costumed Plantern stuns all zombies in the area for a while. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Standard Levels It is a good idea to put Planterns behind defensive plants such as Wall-nuts or Garlic, or inside a Pumpkin, to prevent them from being eaten if you can. The player should plant only two Planterns in a level, place him near the pool on the fourth row to the right side of the lawn. Vasebreaker The Plantern will reveal the contents of any surrounding vases - up to eight at most. In an emergency, a Plantern may be used as a poor man's blockade to briefly delay zombies while attempting to kill them with other plants. Ideally, he should be placed in the middle of as many vases as possible. Try to break a vase in the middle of a 3x3 square and then plant a Plantern there. It's Raining Seeds mini-game In the mini-game, It's Raining Seeds, there is fog, so use Planterns the same way that you do in the Adventure Mode levels. However, it depends on luck whether the player will receive the seed packet or not. Survival: Fog and Survival: Fog (Hard) In Survival: Fog and Survival: Fog (Hard), use Planterns in the usual way. It is recommended that they are planted during the first two flags (before you get to choose new seed packets). Alternatively, for the Survival Mode levels, you can use Blovers instead, which also gets rid of Balloon Zombies and makes room for more plants, although there is the loss of sun every time you use Blover. Torchwood is also a viable replacement for Planterns, as he doubles the firepower of all peashooting plants in addition to clearing fog, but it clears a much smaller area of fog than a Plantern. It is suggested to use a Pumpkin around your Plantern to prevent zombies from eating him easily. Also, Garlic can be placed in front of the Plantern to divert zombies from eating your Plantern easily, while reinforced with Spikerock in front of the Garlic for increased damage. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Only select Planterns when you see fog or the Bandit Zombie in the seed selection in Dark Ages. However, the Plantern will illuminate more squares unlike in the prequel. Try to keep a defensive plant adjacent to him or you will risk 25 Sun wasted. It is best to use Plant Food on your defensive plants so that you will protect your Planterns from being eaten. Try to be careful of Wizard Zombies as if they turn Plantern into a sheep, the fog will come again and Bandit Zombies will go back to being invisible. The same thing also applies to Archmage Zombie, except that he is more dangerous since plants will be vulnerable when sleeping and that you need Plant Food or Coffee Bean to wake them up. Sunflower Singer can help his recharge get faster. Related achievements Gallery Trivia General *His leaves and roots are the only parts of him that are found in most plants. *Even though he is based on a lantern, it is never revealed what kind of plant he is supposed to be. **He might be based on a tree, as his bottom looks like a tree. Specific to ''Plants vs Zombies *He, Torchwood, and Sea-shroom are the only plants with visible roots. *His range, rather than being one lane as the Almanac states, is actually a three square radius around him. Due to this, planting him on the far left of the player's defenses will reveal nothing. *He is the only Fog plant that does not appear in Level 4-10 or Dark Stormy Night. **Lily Pad takes his place instead. *Plantern is one of the two non-mushroom plants that have a night background in the Suburban Almanac, with the other one being the Grave Buster. *If he is planted in Survival: Fog or Survival: Fog (Hard), every time after reselecting plants, fog will appear around the area it covers for about a second, then recede. *He makes an illuminating sound when he is planted. *In the iPhone version of Zen Garden, the Plantern casts a light. *He is one of the plants that is not available in Versus Mode. The others are Lily Pad, Tangle Kelp, Sea-shroom, Blover, Flower Pot, and Marigold. *On the iPad version of Plants vs. Zombies, he only has one leaf in each corner of the lantern, instead of three. However, the seed packet still shows three leaves. Specific to ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' (Chinese version) *His idle animation in-game changes once the costume is on. However, in the Almanac and seed selection screen, the idle animation is the same. *His code name is "streetlamp." It is referring to Plantern's Chinese name, Street Lamp. *He illuminates in a different pattern and has a different lighting animation than the first game. * He, Coffee Bean, Gatling Pea, Cattail, and Cob Cannon are only plants from first game that appear in the Chinese version but not in the international version. *He, Oak Archer and Coffee Bean are the only Chinese-exclusive plants in Dark Ages. See also *Blover *Bandit Zombie *Blind Faith *Fog (disambiguation) es:Planterna fr:Planterne ru:Растельник zh:路灯花 pl:Plantern Category:Fog obtained plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Fog Category:Slow recharge plants Category:Fog-clearing plants Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Environment modifiers Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Immobilizing plants